Into The Sky, Apply!
by DarkMoon03
Summary: Into the sky is a Cafe filled with female workers, there's the boss and 8 workers. Things turn unexpectedly bad/wild/weird and not to mention funny when a group of young men come by the shop. APPLY OPEN! Big bang, DBSK , SHINee and bit of Suju.
1. Forewords

Hello there! xD Alright i'm doing another apply fanfic. but this time it's not oneshots. Alot of people applied for my other one so i thought maybe you might wanna apply for this one too. The other one is on hold for now cause i wanna work on this one.

So yeah....

Here's how it goes.

Into the sky is a Cafe filled with female workers, there's the boss and 8 workers.

Things turn unexpectedly bad/wild/weird and not to mention funny when a group of young men come by the shop.

I need 3 waitresses and 3 coffee maker people and 2 waffle/donut/snack people and 1 boss. xD

Partners:

T.O.P (Taken by me)

G-Dragon (Open)

SeungRi (Open)

Daesung (Open)

Taeyang (Open)

Jaejoong (open)

Yunho (Open)

Yoochun (Open)

Junsu (Open)

Changmin (Open)

Minho (Open)

Kay (Open)

Taemin (Open)

Jonghyun (Open)

Onew (Open)

1. No Bashing! None of it is allowed! xD

2. Password : Booyaa! then the name of your desired partner.

3. Please comment if i update.

4. Remove the ( ).

5. Be very creative, Write sentences please.

6. Make it long, i don't mind reading.

7. HAVE FUN!!!!

Applications.

Name: It doesn't have to be korean.

Age: 17-21

Race: It doesn't matter if your an alien or something xD

Hometown:

Personality: Long please.

Appearance: A URL please.

Habbits: Funny ones are nice.

Partner: 2 only please.

Past: I need to know what you've been through.

Password:

Position:

Email: So i can tell you, you got the part! ^-^

Favourite Big Bang member:

Extra:

Here's mine:

Applications.

Name: Bihyul Wang

Age: 18

Race: Korean-Taiwanese

Hometown: Seoul

Personality: She's a tomboy, she actually looks like a boy. She's very protective of friends and when it's her territory It's HERS. She loves to argue with people, she doesn't trust men.

Appearance: --I'll show you later, in an email.

Habbits: She often puts her arms around her friends when she doesn't want anyone to touch them, she scratches her hair when she's bored or in a awkward moment.

Partner: T.O.P

Past: She ran away when she was 15, because her parents wanted her to be a princess and she had to marry a boy she didn't even know.

Password: Booyaa!

Position: Waitress

Email: Eternal_Silence.

Favourite Big Bang member: Jiyong

Extra: She has a tongue ring.

I hope you apply! and read. ^-^


	2. Chapter 1: The begining

A/N: Okay here's my first chapter, sort of. Well i only have 3 people in my storie so far, i'm making the boss. So no one has to apply for it.

My girls so far.

Mai Marugo and Leah Choi and Ms. Lee ( i need a name for her, lol).

Chapter one: The begining.

The day started, Bihyul, Mai and Leah had the whole day alone in the shop. Unless someone magically applied for a job there. But stuff like that didn't happen. There was always teenaged girls in the shop, never guys. Leah sighed "How come there's always girls in here?" she asked her friend. "I don't know maybe we look like guys. . ." Bihyul trailed off, she glanced at Mai, who sat quietly by the door, looking out for customers. "Exept for Mai, she's too pretty to look like a guy" Said Leah, without thinking. "Yah, you sound mean when you say that" Said Bihyul,shoving Leah to the side. Mai looked at the two weirdos "No, it's okay oppa" She said, she was new. Both Leah and Bihyul were still not used to having another worker around.

Mai stared out, hoping for something to happen. "I wish something fun happened" She wished, causing the knuckle-heads to look at her. "What?. . .You're doing it again, speaking in japanese" Said Leah, amazed by Mai's speaking. "Oh sorry, i was saying how nice it was outside" She lied. "Riiigght" They said in unison. Mai smiled. "_Weirdos_ "she thought.

As the day went by, no one really entered the shop. A few regulars but that was it. "You can go now" Said Ms. Lee, she was only a few years older than the girls, maybe around 25 or 26. "Oh you're going to miss me" said Bihyul, hugging the unmarried woman. She pushed Bihyul away "I wouldn't be caught with a pig like you!" She yelped, Bihyul smirked. "Is she going to fire Bihyul?" asked Mai, worried. "Naw, they're like that all the time" said Leah, staring at her boss. "I think they're flirting" Said Leah, unsure of what _flirting_ meant. "Flirting? but oppa is younger than her" Said Mai, "Younger? . . . I guess you haven't noticed but Bihyul is a girl" Said Leah in a low whisper. Mai's eyes widened "A girl?" she mouthed, unable to say such words to the Tomboy. Leah nodded, amused by Mai's expression. "That can't be true! She's-- i mean He- AHH!!!" Yelled Mai, Shocked by such news. "But this morning i saw her with no shirt on!" She whispered, Leah started to laugh, causing Bihyul and Ms. Lee to look at them. Mai looked at Bihyul. "Are you a girl?" She asked, Bihyul grinned "Yes i am a girl" She said, laughing along with Leah.

As the supper ended, Mai wished something else this time. She'd wished that something wonderful would happen to the shop tomorrow. Just something that would make everyone happy.

She walked out into the balcony of their small apartment and sat down on a plastic chair. "Nice view huh?" said Bihyul, lighting a cigarette. Mai was startled by Bihyul's sudden presence, She nodded. She looked at the lights of seoul and listened to the cars and people talk. "It's weird we live right infront of this giant place." She said, hugging her legs. "Yeah, and when it rains the rain doesn't touch here" Said Bihyul, taking a drag. She looked at Mai "Are you cold?" She asked politly. Mai shook her head. Silence fell as they watched the wonderful lights of seoul flicker. "Bihyul there's a bug on the table!!!" Screamed Ms. Lee, causing Bihyul to go inside.

Mai smiled at her boss's silliness, "I hope i'll live happily here" She thought. "I have such weird friends". She wondered what might come tommorrow. She hoped for someone new to come by the shop. Someone important or atleast someone just using the bathroom. She laughed at that thought.

She grew tired and decieded to head to bed. So did everyone else exept for Bihyul, she said she had to do something before going to sleep. Mai laid silently on the mattress on the living room floor, she had to sleep with Leah tonight. Leah often hugged Mai. Mai smiled. _"Goodnight"_ she whispered in the dark.

-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,--,

So did you like it? ^-^. I wrote this a little too fast and it was kind of boring. I was in a hurry i was making soup for myself so i had to run back and forth. Oh well. Review please! :).


	3. Chapter 2: A start of somethingnew?

A/N: i had another idea! So i'm updating again.

Chapter Two: The start of something . . . New?

The sun woke Leah, someone didn't close the blinds last night. She noticed somthing different about Bihyul, she was laying accross the floor of the kitchen. Leah blinked at the unusual sight. She decieded to wake her sleeping friend. She walked over towards her. "Bihyul, what are you doing sleeping on the floor?" She asked dully, shaking her friend. Bihyul looked up "I'm not sleeping you idoit" Said Bihyul "I'm listening to the people downstairs" She added, Leah raised her eyebrows. "Why?" she asked, sitting down next to Bihyul. "You remember the couple that used to live downstairs, Someone is moving in there" Said Bihyul, feeling like an idoit for being so nosy but she couldn't help it. Leah looked over at the watch, "8:30" she whispered, "Where did you go last night?" asked Leah, pretending Bihyul wasn't being nosy. "I went to Anya's, she wanted me to go sleep with her" Said Bihyul. "You had sex with a girl?!" Yelled Leah, shocked by what Bihyul had done. "No, not really sex, just you know, kissing and the rest" Bihyul said sitting up. "The rest? What do you mean by that?" asked Leah, almost angery by the idea of Bihyul turning gay.

"Nah, i'm just joking i went to her house to watch a movie with her" Said Bihyul, rubbing her eyes. "I'm tired-- I need to rest" She said, going to the couch for sleep. Leah blinked, she got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

A couple of minutes passed and Leah started to cook for breakfest. That's when everyone started to wake up. "Mmm, Waffles" mummbled Mai, waking up from a wonderful dream. She sat up, "Give me my waffles!!" She yelled, her eyes still closed. "Come and get 'em" Said Leah, Mai groaned and got up to get her waffles.

Min-Jee (Ms. Lee) woke from her beauty sleep, she dragged herself to the kitchen. She sat next to Mai and ate.

"Bihyul!! Get your ass up, work started already!" Yelled Leah, lying about it. Bihyul woke up and streched. "Really?" She whispered. "You will be if you don't eat soon" said Leah smiling at her sleepy friend. Bihyul walked towards the kitchen and sat down. They ate in silence, munching on everything there was.

As the morning started, they went to the shop. Somehow it felt different. Mai hoped her wish came true, she went to get everything ready for the shop. Leah opened the cash register placed the nessesary money in it. Bihyul put clean napkins on the tables, the shop was pretty big. It had nice round tables in the middle and there was couch-like tables by the windows. Bihyul also placed the chairs back on the floor. And Min-Jee went to her office to do some office things. It was 9:30 by the time they were finished. They opened the shop.

Customers started to show in two and three, just some old office people on their morning break, Leah sat quietly by the cash register, reading a book. While Byhyul took orders. Nothing different there. Mai sighed, her wish hadn't come true. She looked out the window again daydreaming.

"Earth to Mai" Said Bihyul, waving her hand infront of Mai's face, Mai smiled "Yes?" she said. "I need a muffin and two waffles" Said Bihyul, looking at her little note-pad of orders. Mai nodded, making the orders.

After the office freaks left the shop grew quiet again. Leah stopped reading "It's boring" She declared, crossing her arms. She kept a serious expression on her face. "Well that's because you have a grumpy face on!" said Mai, trying to brighten up the morning. "That is so true, i mean you always look angry" Agreed Bihyul, coming towards the girls. Leah almost glared at Bihyul but instead she smiled. "And you always look at girls funny" said Leah, Bihyul's smile disappeard.

"I'm going out for a cigarette" Said Bihyul, glaring at the floor. Leah regretted saying that. Mai nodded. Bihyul walked out and lit a cigarette. "Smoking is bad for you man" said a strange deep voice, bihyul turned around to face this person. "Well it's my problem" She said, it sounded harsh. But that's not how she wanted it to come out. "Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood" She said, looking at the guy infront of her. "Nah, it's okay." He said, he looked over at the sign ontop of the shop. "You work here?" He asked politly. "Yeah, i live with the workers in there."She said, smiling. He smiled back. They had a small conversation about the weather and animals, and the shop. "Hey man, I'll come by later with my room-mates" He said, waving. She nodded and waved back.

"Dudes, i just had a really awkward conversation with some guy" She said, walking in the shop.

The day passed by more slower than usual, Mai hummed as she wiped her side of the counter. Bihyul went on her break and was no where to be found. Leah was cleaning the coffee pots. The boss hadn't come out of her office yet. Mai was begining to get bored. Right when she admited defeat a group of boys entered the shop, the smell of fresh waffles filled their lungs. "This isn't so bad" Said one of them, she blinked. "Hi" said one of them. "_Boys?. . .My age?. . .At the shop? Thats unusual" _She thought nearly dropping her phone. She quickly texted Bihyul, telling her to come back. She went to go ask if they wanted anything, they said no, they were waiting for more people to come.

A couple of more guys came in, they filled the shop, they sat at the biggest table. One of them waved their hand, meaning they wanted to order. She walked over to the big group of guys. "Yes?" She said politly. "5 coffee's please and 3 decafes." Said One of them. "Anything else?" She said, finishing writing their orders. "How about your number?" He said again, smirking. She blushed as she walked away from the boys. She walked towards Leah "10 coffee's please" She said, making the decafes. She was so focused in making the coffee's she hadn't noticed anyone infront of her.

"Hey, My friend wants to know your name" He said, he look quite young. "M-mai" Said Mai, looking at the young boy. "Okay thanks" He said, he looked a bit annoyed. He walked towards his hyungs. Mai heard the door open, she looked at the person "Bihyul!" she yelled, running up to the girl and threw herself at her. "Whoa, what brought that up?" Asked Bihyul,putting her arm casually on Mai's shoulder. "Those guys are scaring me" She whispered,hiding herself behind Bihyul. Bihyul glanced at the group. "Don't worry they won't touch you" She whispered back, smiling.

"Yah! Yoochun, looks like she's taken" Said the dolphin-voiced boy smirking. Yoochun glared at him "Shut up Junsu. I'll have her" Said Yoochun promised. "Don't you think that guy looks a bit feminine?" Said Changmin, lost in his thoughts. "So does Jaejoong" Smirked Yoochun, "Yah! I'm right here and i can hear you!" Yelled Jaejoong. "Shh, relax Jaejoongie" Said Yunho placing his hand ontop of Jaejoong's. Everyone looked at them "What is up with you two?" Asked Seungri, looking at his weird hyungs.

Bihyul helped Mai with the coffee's, they placed them where they belonged. Mai bended over to give the coffee to one of them, Bihyul protectively put her arm around her. Yoochun glared at Bihyul. They sat in uncomfortable silence, waiting for their coffees to be given to them. G Dragon coughed "Hey, uh. . Bihyul?, it's me, the guy from earlier" He said, smiling at her. "Yo! I was wondering when your going to be here" Bihyul said, walking towards the happy boy, leaving Mai with the others. " Hello" said the dolphine boy. "Hi" she said quietly, she stood there awkwardly. Waiting for Bihyul. Again their conversation was about the weather and animals, and the shop.

"Here are some of my room-mates, Taeyang and Sengri. Those things over there are Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Jaejoong and Yunho" Said G Dragon, "By the way what's your name?" Asked Bihyul. "Jiyong but you can call me G dragon." He said with a smile.

The day went on, nothing much happened. But a part of Mai's wish came true. Someone did come, someone important.

The evening came by and they had to close the shop, Min-Jee came out of her office. "Yah! Were you sleeping the whole time?" Said Leah, throwing a napkin at her boss. "No, i was writing things" She said, fixing her hair. "Right, i believe you" Said Bihyul, putting her arms around her boss. "Get your hands off me!!" Yelled Min-Jee. Mai sighed. Leah threw more napkins at them. Mai got an idea! " I have an idea! How about we go out tonight!" She said cheerfully, "Sure, i haven't went out in a while" Said Leah "But i'm underage." She added. "Don't worry, i have fake ID's" Said Bihyul, letting go of her boss. Min-Jee groaned, "That's against the law!" She yelled. "Araso, Don't come then" Said Leah, making herself a cup of coffee. Min-Jee did want to go, so she did.

"Let's get ready you guys" Said Min-Jee, excited about the whole idea of going out. So they went to their small apartment to get ready.

(At the apartment)

"How about we make Bihyul look like a girl!" Said Mai, touching Bihyul's hair. Bihyul made a face "Me look like a girl? I think that's almost impossible" She said, playing with a piece of paper. "No it's not. We just need hair extentions and nice clothes" Said Mai, playing with Bihyul's short hair. "Yeah i have hair extentions" Said Min-Jee, feeling relieved that someone wanted Bihyul to look like a girl. "Okay, just don't make me look silly" agreed Bihyul.

After a few minutes they turned Bihyul into a girly girl, well sort of. "I look like an idoit" She said, looking at her funny looking top, and her skinny jeans. "My hair doesn't even look real" She commented. "No, it fine. You look nice" Said Leah trying not to laugh at the disaster. "I'm going to wear my normal clothes" She said, going into the bathroom. Min-Jee,Leah and Mai started to laugh. "That was funny!" They laughed. "I can hear you!" Said Bihyul from the bathroom. They went silent.

Bihyul came out looking like a boy again, "Let's go now" She said, scratching her hair.

As they headed to the club, Bihyul had a weird feeling. Like she was going to get kick for something she didn't do. They went into the cab and left. She looked out of the window. "I hope this doesn't end badly" she thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--...

Yeah, kind of boring again. I ran out of ideas so i just finished it with this. Well i hope you liked it!

^-^ Review! I think this is the longest chapter i've ever wrote. No action yet. Just be patient. xD


	4. AUTHER'S NOTE

*Auther's note*

Mai, So-min.

The links you've sent me about your looks arn't working T^T. I don't know what you look like . ___ .

Uhm, can you explain your looks please? ^-^

Well about the fanfic, it's going well. I just have writers block right now. I've been thinking about other things in my life, I lost almost all of my friends T^T. They hate me now, all because of my ex-bestfriend. Gosh, i'll stop now before i go all weird on you guys.

Yeah, this is prolly the most boring AN ever.

I'm going to make the new applications because of the link issue. Crap. Ah well, WELL new readers. Apply is still open! And i need a life. (Laughs alone)


	5. Chapter 3: Unreal

A/N: I had a blank mind when i was writing this *-*.

Chapter Three: Unreal.

They arrived to the dance club, Leah paid for the cab. "Isn't the line too long?" Said Mai, looking over at the big long long line. "Don't worry, i have a VIP pass to this club" Said Min-Jee, digging into her purse. "Ah! Here it is" She exclaimed, showing it to the big security guy. He nodded as they went in. Lights flashed and the music was loud, everyone was dancing. Bihyul went to the bar and ordered everyone a drink. Mai, looked around as if she was looking for someone, "Who are you looking for hun?" Asked Min-Jee, placing her hand on Mai's shoulder. "No one, i was just watching everyone dance" She said, Bihyul gave her the drink. Mai stared at it, and took a small sip. She coughed "It burns" She managed to choke out, rubbing her chest. Leah chuckled, holding her drink.

The night barely began Min-Jee was already dancing with someone, leaving the youngsters alone. "Well this isn't what i expected" Said Leah, pulling her hair behind her ears. "Yeah this place is boring" Said Bihyul, drinking her drink fast. Mai blinked at her.

"Excuse me but do you want to dance?" Asked a handsome man, Mai's eyes widened. "M-me?" She said, pointing at herself. "Yeah," Said the guy, grabbing her hand and taking her away from her friends. Bihyul eye'd the strange male, making sure she had his face in her memorie. If something happened she would beat the guy senseless. She stared at Leah, telling her that she didn't trust that guy.

Mai moved with the beat of the music, the man put his arms around her waist, she put her arms around his neck. They kept a fair distance between their bodies. They waltzed in a dance club with disco music. "What's your name?" Asked the handsome man. "Mai," She said gently. "What about yours?" She asked, keeping the conversation light "You'll find out soon enough" He said. She stared at him with confused eyes. "I wish we met somewhere else" He said, smiling at her with sad eyes. "What?" she whispered, staring into his eyes. Everything around her seemed to fade away and all she saw was this beautiful man infront of her.

At that moment, he disappeared into the dancing crowed of people. She stood there, replaying his face in her memorie. "Yo, Mai, What just happened?" Said Leah, placing her hand on Mai's shoulder. Mai shook her head, turning around trying to spot the stranger. "He's gone" She whispered, making it hard for Leah to hear her. "Come on let's go, Min-Jee wants us to leave" Said Bihyul. "What, why?!" Said Leah, "Someone just got shot out front" Said Bihyul, Mai snapped back into reality. "What?".

Everyone rushed out of the building, "We have to get Leah home," Said Min-Jee, holding the underaged teen close to her. They rushed out of the club. "Bihyul take them home, I'll go talk to the policemen" Said Min-Jee, becoming a responsible adult again.

Bihyul called the cab, they waited anxiously. "Don't worry Leah, It'll be okay" Said Bihyul, placing her arm around the scared girl. Leah's mind started playing old memories.

--

The gunshots were loud in Leah's young ears. She saw blood spread on the floor of her house. She saw her mother laying on the floor, She was too young to realize what had happened, but she knew that her parents weren't ever coming back.

--

Leah pushed the unwanted memories aside as they got into the cab. "That was scary" Said Mai, looking back at the crime scene. Bihyul, looked at Leah's frightened expression. "Are you alright?" She asked, worried about her young friend. Leah gave a slight nod, "I'm fine" Her voice cracked.

When they got to the apartment, it was 1 AM. "Are you alright?" Asked Bihyul, unsure if Leah was really okay. Leah rushed into the bathroom to get some privacy.

She sat on the toilet and started to cry, silently.

Bihyul blinked, and shrugged "I guess she really had to go" She said, tossing her jacket on the couch. Mai turned on the TV and turned the channel to the news.

News Reporter: This morning at 12:56 AM, A young man was shot. His name is XXXX XXXXX, He is in the hospital. The police claimed that he was in a gang....

Mai turned off the TV before the reproter could say anything else. "Baka" She whispered, walking towards her suit cases, She took PJ's and her toothbrush. And headed to the bathroom. She gently knocked on the door. "Leah, hurry i need to use the bathroom" She said, continuing to knock.

"I'll be right out!" Said Leah, drying her tears with her sleeve. She looked at herself in the mirror making sure she looked normal. She sighed and opened the door. She looked down, hiding her bloodshot eyes.

Mai knew she had been crying, she didn't say anything.

Leah walked into Min-Jee's room and took her PJ's from the closet (That's were her clothes are). She changed quickly into her comforting PJ's. She laid on Min-Jee's bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

Bihyul took a long drag from her cigarette, she looked at the amazing view of seoul. She closed her eyes and blew the smoke out. "_I must forget"_ She thought, remembering her parents. She could honestly say she missed them.

She finished her cigarette and went inside to find a sleeping Mai on the mattress on the living room floor. She smiled at the innocent looking girl. She took off her pants (She wears boxers sometimes). And she wore a more comforting shirt and waited for her older friend to come home.

Hours passed and still no sign of the woman, Bihyul sat on the kitchen table and thought about making breakfeast soon. It was 6 in the morning. She became more worried about Min-Jee. She decided to call her.

Ring, ring. "Yobosayo?" Said the other end. "Where are you?" Asked Bihyul, "The police men wanted to ask me questions and well they kind of have something to do with me and that person i was dancing with" Said Min-Jee. "The shooter was the guy you were dancing with?" Asked Bihyul, pouring herself a cup of orange juice. "I'm not sure about that. Hey, Don't open the shop today, Make a sign that has a good reason why we arn't opening today" Said Min-Jee, "What am i going to write?" Said Bihyul. "I don't know think of something. Hey i have to go" Said Min-jee. "Alright, Later" She said, hanging up.

Bihyul was going to sleep first then think of something for the coffee shop. She laid on the couch, and closed her eyes hoping for atleast 4 hours of sleep.

* * * * *

A/N:Well that was tire-ing, i really wanted to finish this chapter tonight. ^-^ (It's 4:55 in the morning). Yeah i really need to go sleep or else my dad is going to yell at me xD. Well, good night.

Oh yeah, more about Leah(My bestfriend's character, the weird thing is her name is really leah. xD)

Leah's parents were murdered when she was 5 and she lived in an orphanage for most of her life but then she ran away and hung around Bihyul when she was 14.

Right now she's 17 and well she never really trusted anyone. She had bad relationships with guys. She's very motherly towards her friends and she loves to read. She can't seem to talk to anyone about her past.

So yeah there's a part of Leah Choi. xD. Okay i really need to sleep, i can't drink coffee all night xD. Review! ^-^ and Goodnight!


	6. Chapter 4: Coffee is good!

A/N: Hello, i haven't updated in like a week or something, here's a random chapter, i seriously have no plot in this xD. Well i don't have a plot in anything. Period. xD. Well yeah, i need to think about how this is going to go , I'm open to suggestions. Like how you wanna meet your partner or something. I'm not really good at making random people meet, okay i'm starting to sound crazy! xD. Well i hope this is where the action starts. Hopfuly.

Chapter 4: ...Coffee is good.

Bihyul's eyes opened, she had 5 hours of sleep, she felt a bit happy that she slept that long. Her insomnia was getting better these days, er...Nights. She hopped off the couch and walked towards Min-Jee's room.

She opened the door, "Leah, are you awake?" She whispered, she blinked. Leah looked up from her sketch book "Oh, hi B. I'm drawing the guy i saw at the shop today" She said, holding up the picture; The guy was pretty handsome, well of course it was just a drawing and Leah's memorie.

"The shop?... I was supposed to close it for today!" She said, running out of the room. She went to the closet and digged through it. "Where are my damn clothes!!" She yelled, finding a few pieces of her clothing.

"Here, Wear my clothes for today" Said Leah handing her some clothes(They're about the same size), Bihyul stared at them for a moment "_Ah, fuck it_" She thought, grabbing the clothes. She ran to the bathroom and got dressed. She walked out, she grabbed a cap and ran out of the apartment.

As she walked towards the Café, she saw a group of young men, she swore she saw one of Jiyong's friends, she was sure it was the one they called Taeyang, he was with some other people.

She blinked. "Tempo?" She whispered. "Hey man, You there, What's with your clothes?" Said one of them. She narrowed her eyes, she was going to let that one go. She continued walking.

When she got to the shop, Mai and Min-Jee were there, she sighed. "_that's a relief"_ She thought. "I'm sorry i didn't close the shop," She began, Min-Jee and Mai looked at her clothes. "What?" She said, looking at herself. "Holy mother of peanut butter and Jelly!!" She yelled "My clothes! I look like a fag! I can't believe i'm wearing these things!" She yelled some more, trying to take them off. "Woah Bihyul, don't strip in my café" Said Min-Jee firmly. Placing her coffee down on the counter.

She wore a tee-shirt that made her look more feminine, her curves were noticible and her pants were a bit tight, it still made her look like a boy though, the cap was no good, she looked 'cute', that was a word she didn't liked to be called. She groaned.

She tore off the cap from her head and scratched her hair to make it messy, "Aish!" She said, she sat at the cash register. "What's wrong," asked Mai, looking at the troubled girl. Bihyul opened her mouth to say something but she was inturrupted.

"Uhm, excuse me" Said a girl, Bihyul turned her head to see the girl "My friend was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with her" Said the girl, Bihyul blinked. Her eyes went over to her friend, they were highschoolers. "I'm sorry but i can't" Said Bihyul, feeling a bit paranoid about the situation. "Oh, well here's her number if you change your mind" She said, putting a napkin on the counter and left.

Bihyul picked it up. "Saki's number" She read, it made her a bit uneasy that girls always thought she was a guy. It was a bit annoying sometimes, like when she goes to the bathroom, women always hit her with their purses or when she went to the bathhouse, they wouldn't let her in.

She put the napkin in the garbage making sure that the girls didn't see her do it. Mai looked shocked. "They gave you a number" she said, it sounded as if she wasn't really asking. Bihyul shrugged and looked away as if it never happened.

She heard the door open, she looked over at the door and saw. . . them. Those boys from earlier. She quickly went under the counter, under the cashregister area. Her heart beat wildly against her chest. "Oh god, please leave, please leave" She whispered and clapped her hands together as if she was praying. Mai raised her eye brows.

"Hello!" said one of them as they walked over to a near by table. Mai watched them walk by very slowly, it was very suspitious that they walked so slow, guess they were the mellow type of guys. When they got to the table, Mai went down too.

"What are you doing" She demanded, Bihyul pointed over to the guys. "Did you see anyone that was tall and scary looking?" She asked Mai, watching out for anyone bursting into their conversation. Mai shrugged, looking over the counter.

"The one with the scary eyes?" Said Mai, looking at Bihyul again, "Oh crap, i hope it's not him" She whispered to herself. "I'll go and ask whats his name" Said Mai, getting up.

"What?- no,no,no,no,no your not doing that" Said Bihyul trying to stop her friend from doing something she might regret but she was too late she was already walking towards them. "Tell me this is not happening" She whispered to herself, Mai knew very well that would bother Bihyul, she was bored anyway.

"Uhm excuse me," She began, they looked at her. "Can you tell me your name?" She asked, pretending that she didn't speak korean very well. "T.O.P" He said, the man with the scary eyes. She nodded and left.

"What the heck Mai?!" Said Bihyul, practically pulling her down to where she was sitting. "Ah~" Said Mai as she fell down next to Bihyul. "What's his name?" Bihyul asked, narrowing her eyes at the strange guys. "Top" said Mai nonchalantly. "Top? What kind of name is that?" Asked Bihyul, raising an eyebrow. "I know right that's what i was thinkin-" Said Mai but she was cut off by Min-Jee.

"What the heck are you doing down there?!" She said loudly, causing the boys to look at her direction. She apologized to them and turned to Bihyul and Mai, but when she did they were already gone. "Aish, Kids these day" She whispered as she shook her head.

"Woah that was close" Said Bihyul as she walked towards new customers, Mai went to take the 'weird ones' their order. Bihyul went to an old couple, she smiled warmly at them.

"May i take your order?" She asked kindly, taking out her little-note pad of death (as she liked to call it). The old lady smiled, "Such a handsome boy " She said, smiling at Bihyul. Bihyul smiled awkwardly. The old man glanced at her " Wife, it's very obvious that she is not a boy." Said the old man, he had his arms crossed as if he was angry. The old lady glared at him "We'll have two coffee's dear" She said, smiling warmly like an old lady should. Bihyul wrote it down, "Anything else?" She suggested kindly. "No we don't need anything" Said the old man as he looked out the window.

Bihyul left to make the coffee's, She made fresh coffee for the old couple, only because they where old. She hummed softly to herself as she poured the coffee into two cups.

"Look, if you every touch me again i will rip your face off your skull" She heard a familliar voice say, she looked up and saw that Mai was yelling at him, that Top guy. "Come on, it was just a little pat at your bum, nothing harsh" He said. Bihyul took the coffee's and walked furiously towards where they were.

Mai looked at her and backed up a bit, not knowing what might happen. She spilled the coffee's at his face and clothes, well more like threw the coffees at him. He winced at the hot liquid that was on him. "What the heck is your problem?!" He yelled, she slapped him across the face.

Well this was a fun chapter to write, well not really. I couldn't built the suspence and tension between the whole thing, ah well.

Well i finished this chapter at 3: 57 in the morning. I seem to write better early in the morning.

Oh yeah there's 2 new characters coming up, It's So-min and Akira (She asked me in person if she could be in the story which surprised me xD)

Well let me know what you think! Review! ^-^


	7. Chapter 5: Stars

A/N: Aww, thanks you guys! ^-^. Here's another chapter. Oh yeah was on the 24th! Sorry for not updating as fast as i want to, my computer hates me. I'm getting a laptop soon, so i'll update almost everyday okay? ^-^

I'm going to start the REAL story soon, i need two more girls though. There's a deadline. March 30, if i don't have two more girls i'll close it. I can settle with what i have now. This chapter is written in Mai's Point of view.

--

Chapter 5: Stars.

The quiet grew more uncomfortable, they all stood very still. Waiting for the our next move. I glared at that pervert, he was not handsome at all, his eyes looked too scary and his hair was sticking up. I glanced at Bihyul, if steam could come out of her nose and ears they probably would. I cleared my throat, "Could you please leave" i said sternly, T.O.P's face hardened, he looked like a statue, he looked hard, his face looked like it was made out of stone, i bet his heart was made that way too. I could see the burn mark on his face, it was red, almost as if he was blushing.

"I'm sorry for my hyung's behavior" Said one of them, the strong looking one. His hair looked funny, he was pretty handsome, i'm pretty sure his name was Taeyang. I gave a slight nod, making way for them to leave. T.O.P whispered somthing to Bihyul that made her growl at him. He smirked.

There was five of them. They all got up and grabbed their coats and belongings. I sighed, my anger calmed down a bit. They left, Bihyul was picking up the pieces of the coffee cup.

"Could you please make two coffee's for the old couple over there" She said, i looked around. No one was there. "Uhm, i think they left" I said, it came out harshly. She looked up at me, i sighed and apologized.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The day went on, nothing much happened. It was 4:30 in the afternoon, almost time for supper. I played with my cell phone, it was a bit boring. Bihyul had burned herself without realizing, and Min-Jee had gone home to cook for our supper. I sighed and looked out the window and saw someone coming in. It was a girl, she had earphones on and danced around. I wonder if she realized she was in a coffee shop.

"Uhm, excuse me?" i said, leaning on the counter. She grinned at me "Hello, i would like a job here" She said, i was a bit surprised. "I'll call my boss" i said, making the call.

She hummed softly as i talked to Min-Jee, I studdered a bit, not knowing anything what Min-Jee was saying. I put down the phone. "You can apply, i'll get the paper" i said, walking off to Min-Jee's office.I found them, although it was a messy office i saw them when i went in. I walked back to where she was sitting and gave it to her. She grinned again, i smiled.

I walked towards Bihyul "I'm done cleaning the bathroom" She said, i made a face. I sat down next to Bihyul and listened to my ipod. That girl came with the application, "Thanks" i said as i read it. "So-Min?" i said, looking up at her, she nodded. I smiled at her, she was pretty.

I called Min-Jee again, she said she could work there, i pursed my lips together. _I got this paper for no reason? _Grr. "You can work here" i said, hiding my mixed feelings. She grinned at me, it was impossible not to smile back. "Thanks!" She said as she pulled me into a hug, i glanced at Bihyul, her expresstion seemed amused. "We're going to be great friends, i'm sure of it" She said, hugging me tighter. I patted her back awkwardly.

She chuckled, she knew i was startled. "I guess i'll go," She said, walking towards the door. "You start work tomorrow! At nine" i said, waving at her. She made my day, i smiled. She waved back.

I grinned at Bihyul, she stared at me as if i was crazy or something.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I waited as Bihyul locked the shop. I stared up at the sky, it was getting dark.

"B, are you done?" i asked, impatiently. She nodded. We walked towards the apartment, it wasn't that far just a couple of minutes and we were there. I sighed, Bihyul stared at me. I smiled at her making sure that she wasn't thinking i was sad or anything. She grinned.

We walked into the building of our apartment, i wondered why this place looked so beautiful but our apartment looked like crap. Weird, i always thought i would marry a decent man and live in a beautiful house with a beautiful family. I sighed, daydreams never come true.

I stared at Bihyul, telling her to push the elivator button, she did. We waited for a bit and it opened. My eyes widened, i saw him. That man from before. He looked slightly different though, he had glasses on and he looked somewhat child-like. He was laughing with his friends and he looked like he was about to hug someone but he looked at me, his eyes looked serious for a second. Then they went colorful again, he grinned at me.

"Mai-chan!" he said, jumping towards me, i flinched. He smiled "How are you?" he asked. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. "What? Too shy to talk?" he said, so casually as if we were bestfriends. I blinked "I got to go" i managed to choke out, Bihyul was pulling on my jacket, the elivator doors were going to close.

"I'll talk to you later!" He said, before the doors closed.

I turned and glared a hole through Bihyul's head, "That the heck was that for?!?" i said, stomping towards her, "Hey- the door's were closing" She said nervously. I raised my hand to hit her, she gave me a look that scared me. That look, it was the same statue-like one that pervert had earlier today. It made her look baby-like though, instead of scary, it kind of looked adorable.

I let my hand fall on her head anyway, "HEY!" she said, it came out high-pitched. I laughed at her, she rubbed the top of her head, messing her hair. The doors opened, we walked out and headed towards our apartment.

We knocked on the door, i was too tired to dig into my bag. Leah opened the door, little Leah. Her eyes looked puffy, "I can't believe this!" She sobbed, holding her teddy-bear. "She didn't get a chance to confess before she died" she cried, panic ran through me. "Who died?" i asked, "That girl, in a book i read" she cried, tears rained down on the floor. That girl! She didn't get the chance to confess. My tears fell and stained onto Leah's shirt, we were hugging.

I could almost hear Bihyul roll her eyes, she went in. I blinked back a few tears. "Come on Leah, let's go in and cry some more" i said as we went in.

--

There! A chapter, a really small one. I will be doing this from now on, writing in people's P.O.V, there's no spicific order.

Again, i'm sorry for not updating as much. I hope you enjoyed it! ^-^ Review! they make me happy :).


	8. Chapter 6: Supper!

A/N: Hello, what i wanted to say was my BIRTHDAY was on the 24th. Now wish me a happy birthday! xD. Well anyhoo i wanted to write another one. Oh yeah, what's your couple song? Give me a song that is based on you and your partner's relationship, please? Thank you! ^-^

--

Chapter Six: Supper! Greetings! And Welcome!

**Leah's POV**

We sat at the table, my eyes puffy from crying. It was sad, that girl never had a chance to show her love towards him. That's a mistake i will never make, when i fall in love with someone, i'll tell them, show him how much i love him. I sighed, causing everyone to look at me, Mai looked at me with warm eyes while Bihyul rolled her grey eyes at me. "But it's so sad..." i whispered, Min-Jee placed a hand on my shoulder, although i was young i probably knew more about love than any of these wonderful women. I felt it before, how much it made you happy, the pain it causes you and the sorrow when it ends.

Unnie, placed a plate infront of everyone, inculding myself. And placed the food on it. I stared at it for a moment and poked at it, then ate it.

"Unnie, when are you going to get a bigger apartment?" i asked, changing the mood. "When i have alot of room-mates" She replied, _alot of room-mates?_ Theres four of us stuck in this teeny tiny apartment and she wants more people to live with us? I pouted. No fair, i like where i sleep, i didn't want to sleep in the bathtub again. I continued to eat, Unnie's food is so good. I smiled at her.

"I'm going out for a cigarette," said Bihyul, her plate was squeaky clean. She ate super fast, it was amazing. Oh yeah stupid cigarettes, they're annoying. They always seperated us, cigarettes this cigarettes this. I let out a low growl.

The supper ending shortly after, i sat on bihyul's bed (The couch), we watched tv, nothing entertaining was on, i sighed and opened a book i bought today.

--

**Bihyul P.O.V**

The next day, everyone got up really early. For no reason. I was the first one to get up, i had a strange dream, i was walking down a hill of flowers and i was wearing a dress. And a man appeared before me, he was handsome, his face was soft looking and he had such a soothing voice that made me almost cry. It was all too familiar, his voice would always send shivers down my spine, he was the one i hated and loved the most.

He was my first love, er. More like my first thing to kick around. Ever since i could remember he was the one i was supposed to marry. The one my parents chose.

Ah, i got to forget that bastard, he's just a memorie, i can't even remember his face anymore, i sighed. This was going to be a long day, i could feel it.

I sighed and got up, i walked towards the bathroom.

--

The morning was cold and icy, they walked in a group. Today all of them where going to work.

They walked in silence, everyone was in their own thoughts.

When they reach the shop, they saw a boy, er, girl. Uhm, they saw someone sleeping by the door.

**Mai P.O.V**

There was a person sleeping by the door of the shop, strange thing to be seeing early in the morning.

Bihyul shook the person, "Yah, wake up" she said softly to the weird sleeping person, the person opened their eyes, they were ocean blue, they stared directly at me. I gulped.

"I want to work here", i looked at Min-Jee, she nodded.

We went inside the shop, everything looked normal. I sighed.

--

The new worker's name is Akira, she's a girl, she's part japanese, part korean. It's cool that i can finally talk to someone in japanese but i don't think i wanna do that.

Akira has a dark aura around her, the only one that can actually talk to her is Bihyul. For some strange reason they look alike. Except Akira has long hair, she always hides it in her hoodie or in her cap.

I sighed, making everyone look at me. "Sorry" i said, smiling.

It was almost 9 and So-min was going to come soon. I grinned, i bet we were going to get along great.

--

I'm so sorry for the crappy chapter, and i was not updating because of this, i had writers block.

But i will update regularly now, my computer works. And i will start the REAL story REAL SOON. Again i'm sooooo sooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyy! Please forgive me!.


	9. Chapter 7: The Real Begining

A/N: Okay here it goes! Sorry for the late chapter, i got surgery on my face. Nuff said. I'll post chapters every sundays. Starting now.

**Chapter Seven: The Real Begining.**

It was a morning when all of the six girls worked, Bihyul, Mai, So-min, Min-Jee, Leah and Akira.

Bihyul, loves to make new friends.

Mai, she makes everyone feel better.

So-min, she makes everything even better.

Min-Jee, the dorky boss.

Leah, the quiet one.

Akira, The Dark one, usually keeps to herself.

Their ages had different numbers. 18, 20, 18, 25, 17, 19.

On with the story...

Min-Jee was making early coffee for early customers, the smell filled their noses. "This is nice" Said Mai, smiling at her unnie. "Yes, we will have time to have vacation this month" Said Min-Jee, pouring the hot liquid into a cup.

Bihyul and the others were sitting around the shop, Leah was reading a new book she bought and Akira was listening to loud music that could be heard in the quiet coffee shop. Bihyul looked out for customers.

"Ah, So-min is here!" she said, breaking the comfortable silence, Akira took off one of her earphones, "Who's So-min?" she asked quietly, only Bihyul could hear her, since they sat close to eachother.

"The new worker" Grinned Bihyul, she had an idea. Leah put down her book. "I know what your thinking and don't even think about it. Leave the poor girl alone" Said Leah, giving Bihyul a stern look. Bihyul pouted a little.

"But it was a good idea" She whispered, Akira rolled her eyes.

So-min opened the door "I'm ready for work!" She exclaimed, smiling at her unnies. This was going to be less boring they all thought.

"Let's have a sale, give out free coffee and then close up early" Said Min-Jee, fixing her aprion.

"Let's GO" Said Mai enthusiastically, grabbing her name tag.

--

They put a table infront of the shop, everyone got to help. Except for Akira, she had fallen asleep on the balgony.

"Aish that kid, lazying around like that" Said So-min, wiping off her sweat with a napkin. The sun was torturing them.

"Unnie, how about we make iced drinks too" Said Mai, looking up at the sun, she stuck her tongue out at it.

(Mai P.O.V, lol i like to write in her point of view xD.)

I felt the sun burn against my skin, this was going to be a long fun day, i'm sure.

I looked over at Bihyul, she was sitting next to Akira. She was talking away.

My eyes wandered to Leah, again she had her nose in a book. Reading her ass off. I smiled, So-min was telling me about her CD collection.

Customers started to show.

And it all started, the chaos that we would be put through.

Nomal pov.

"Free Coffee!" Called out Bihyul, holding up a sign. "Free coffee" Said So-min, waving at the people that walked by.

Akira, poured coffee into a cup for a young customer. "Oppa, why can't you come with me?" She asked. Akira's eyes shifted to Mai and Leah.

"Because i'm working" She said, in a cold voice that made Mai want to run away from the dark Tomboy. The girl pouted and left.

"Yah," Whispered So-min, Bihyul looked at her "Why are they calling Akira Oppa?" She asked, looking at the troubled girl.

"I don't know, i guess they mistake her for a guy. That happens to me too" Said Bihyul. Fixing her shirt, "Really? When i laid eyes on you i knew you were a girl!" Grinned So-Min.

"Thanks" Bihyul smiled, it felt good that So-min didn't think weird of her, it felt good being friends with her.

"Coffee! Free Coffee!" Said Bihyul, waving the sign happily.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't mr. I'm so cool that i threw coffee at T.O.P" Said someone from behind, Bihyul didn't like the voice she just heard, she turned around.

"I didn't get your name twerp" he said, Mai glared at him and sat angrily next to Akira.

"This is going to end badly" Whispered Leah, putting down her book and walked towards Bihyul.

"Well it isn't really much of your buisness, now is it" Bihyul growled. He wasn't alone, he had two of his friends with him.

"Oh it's my buisness, when my parent's know that you insulted me. I can tell them who you are" he said, as if it scared her.

"Hyung, i don't think you'd wanna do that to a girl" Said one of his friends, he looked like a panda. He was the first one to notice, Bihyul smiled at him.

"A girl?" he said, staring down at her chest. "Are you a girl?" He whispered, pointing at her.

"Yes i'm a girl. And i'm Bihyul Wang" She smiled bitterly, "Now i would be very happy if you would leave" She added.

"Bihyul?" He whispered, looking at her thoughtfully. As if he was making sure of something. "Bihyul Wang from Taiwan, Bihyul Wang from my past?" He asked, She nodded.

"Bihyul my fiancé?" he asked again, somehow he was acting different, not like the arrogant little boy she knew from back then.

"Oh crap, now he's going to tell his mommy and daddy that i'm here and they're going to pass it on to my parents. Crap i should've made up a fake name. Aish." Thought Bihyul, she mentally slapped herself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his face hardened.

"Well it's non of your buisness" She said.

"Uhm, whats going on?" Asked Mai, Min-Jee sighed.

"long story short, Bihyul's from a rich family but she ran away. That man there is her fiancé. And she hates him." Said Min-Jee. "They haven't seem eachother for 3 years" she added.

"Come on B, Ignore him" Said Leah, grabbing her wrist gently.

"Yeah i will" She said angrily, walking away from him.

Everyone stood very still, Untill he walked away.

The uncomfortable silence was scaring So-Min, "Well, this is awkward" She said, but after a few minutes they went back to what they were doing.

"Can i have a break?" Asked Akira, looking down. "Uhm, yeah go ahead" Min-jee said quickly. Akira frightened her. She had a feeling that something bad happened to the poor girl.

The day went on, and Akira never returned. She probably did and was sleeping somewhere.

--

The day ended, "Hey, So-min wanna hang out at our apartment?" Said Min-Jee smiling at the happy girl. "Sure" She answered.

--

Well that's a weird way of ending a chapter. Well i hope you enjoyed. Now i need to get some pain killers for my poor face. xD


	10. Authers note

Auther's note.

I'm not going to be able to post anything up till wednesday. It's because i'm going to go on vacation and well i can't bring my computer xD.

No, the real reason is. I'm going to the bush, for goose break, It's something us native do. I think it's really stupid and i don't want to go but my parents are really treditional about this crap. And well i can't stay here. I'll double post next time or triple, i promise.

I'll write like crazy over there, okay? ^-^

Love, Haylee (Darkmoon03)


	11. Chapter 8: Rent

A/N: I'm sorry, i'm very sorry. So so sorry. I didn't mean to abandon you guys! I was camping for 2 weeks and i had to work and by the time everything was finished i was very tired. I might move this story to Winglin, and get other characters for Akira and Min-jee. I'm keeping you two because i loves you guys! ^-^. I don't know yet but i'm considering it. Is that going to be a problem?

-_______

Bihyul P.O.V

"Unnie, what is that?" I asked, looking at the. . . thing infront me. It looked strange, i was scared it was going to eat me. "It's a cake" She smiled, i looked around. Every one had the same look on their faces.

I grinned at them, So-min said it was okay if she could sleepover. Yay!! sleepover! I never had a sleepover as i child. Maybe because i was trained to be a robot. Sigh.

"How come your apartment is so small?" asked So-min, beating the cake. Trying to make it edible. "Min-Jee is attached to it. She doesn't want to let go of it." i said jokingly, grinning at her.

"Yah! I just don't want to get an expencive apartment" Said Min-Jee, pouting. Right, i believe you unnie. I smiled.

"Let's go rent some movies for our sleepover" i said, Grinning at everyone.

__

We left, i was wearing my PJ's to the movie store, it wasn't that far.

"So, Bihyul what was that all about?" asked So-min, i looked at her with a confused expression. "You know, at the shop" she added. "Oh that." i said, i wonder if it was okay to tell her. Ah what the heck. "That boy there, he's uhm. . . my fiancé, i was supposed to marry him." i said, she stared at me. "Is it like those dramas?" she asked with a smile. I grinned at her and nodded.

"He can be a big baby" i said as we walked, we were walking slower than the others. She stayed quiet, a big baby isn't the right word. He's mean and spoiled. "Are you rich?" she asked me, out of the blue. "No, my parents are" i said, "I ran away from them" i added.

She blinked a couple of times. "So does this mean i'm walking with a fugitive?" she said, swallowing. I laughed, a throaty sound. "No, they won't find me" i said, her expression relaxed. I smiled.

"Yah! What are you two talking about?" said Min-Jee walking slower, i smiled "Nothing" i said. We reached the Movie store. I opened it and went in. Min-jee scoffed.

I went to the horror section and picked up a few movies. "You like scary movies?" asked someone, who was standing next to me. I looked at him. "Omo!, G dragon?" i said, he gave me a how-do-you-know-me look. "I'm Bihyul" i said, he looked at me up and down. "You're a girl?" he asked. No point in hiding it now. "Yeah, sorry if i got you confused" i said. He looked like he was lost in his thoughts. I cleared my throat, i knew this was going to happen. It was going to be awkward to talk to him now.

He smiled "It's no problem" he said, i smiled back. "So, do you live a double life?" he asked. I laughed. "No, it's just. I wear boy clothes and well people are kinda dumb not to realize that i am a girl" i said, realesing my frustration, he didn't seem to mind. He smiled.

The girls walked by. Trying to listen to our conversation. "Well, i'm going to go. My friends are probably wondering why i'm talking to you" i said loudly, making sure they heard it. He grinned. I waved at him and left.

So-Min P.O.V

I watched the others go to where Bihyul was. I wondered what they were doing. They were spying on her! Bad unnies!

I smiled to myself and looked for a movie. "Damn depressing chick flicks! Why are you everywhere!" i whispered to myself. The person next to me chuckled "It's the first time i knew a girl didn't like chick flicks" he said, i looked at him. I gulped, 'he's so cute' i thought, i laughed nervously. "I'm Jonghyun by the way" he said, holding out his hand to me. "So-min" i said, shaking his hand.

"Not much of a talker are you?" he asked with a smile. I smiled. "I'm just a bit nervous" i said, i quickly closed my mouth when i realized what i just said. He grinned. I walked away without saying anything.

Aish! How could have i said that? I walked up to the rest of the girls. "Why is your face red?" asked Mai, placing her hand on my forehead. "Your burning!" she said, the guy came back. I looked down, ignoring his chuckle.

"Who's that?" she asked. I shook my head. "No one" i said, Bihyul gave Min-Jee the movies she picked, i gave her mine. I didn't realize i took those movies. "Damn chick flicks" i whispered.

___--

What you think? I'll be updating regularly now. Hope you enjoyed it! ^-^


	12. Chapter 9: YOU LOVE ME!

(So-min P.O.V)

As soon as we got out of the video store, a bunch of guys were blocking our way back home. Bihyul cleared her throat, trying to catch the boys attention.

They looked at her, "Look who it is" said one of them, i couldn't reconize them. I stepped back, standing behind Min-Jee, who raised her head from her phone.

We all stopped, Bihyul cleared her throat again. "Excuse me" she said, looking at them with her arms crossed.

"Just leave her alone" said one of the guys, he pulled at the other boy's shoulder. I suddenly got scared. These boys were scaring me.

Bihyul walked past them, we followed.

"Who are these ladies?" said the same boy again, i walked past him. I soon realized that he was drunk. He smelt of alcohol and cigarettes. I quickly grabbed onto Min-Jee's arm.

So did Mai, Leah just walked looking down at the ground.

"They're my friends you asshole!" Said Bihyul, turning towards us, making sure everyone was alright. "Seunghyun, just leave us alone" she said, making us walk infront.

"Why would i?" he said, she glared at him before walking away.

Oh, it was her fiancé. That guy.

I wonder what was his problem, they're supposed to get married and they hate eachother? Love stories really confuse me sometimes. How can someone fall for someone they hate? How can they love them when they hated them before?

"Let's go!" said Bihyul with a smile on her face, it seemed like she had forgotten him now.

I smiled, "Come on" i said with a grin. It was almost in the middle of the night and we were outside, having fun.

We ended up running back to their apartment.

(Bihyul P.O.V)

I unlocked the door as the girls tried to catch up, i ran faster than they did. Probably cause i started running first.

"Unnie, hurry up" said Leah who was smiling, she had been running too. Way too much, her face turned red, she was catching her breath.

Min-Jee on the other hand was walking with her nose in her phone, she was texting away. And plus she would never run with those shoes, they were too high, i wondered how she could even walk in them.

Mai and So-min were talking away, i couldn't really hear them because Leah was breathing too hard.

I changed into comfortable clothes.

I sat on the couch as i waited for Leah to put on the DVDs we rented.

Leah put on a movie, a scary one.

Throughout the whole movie everyone flinched and yelped. Exept for me, i just stared. My mind was elsewhere.

I wasn't paying attention, i kept thinking about that jerk! Why on earth was he drinking? And why was he bothering us?

Aish! I hope he doesn't tell my parents where i am, that would just complicate things.

That would mean i would have to leave, go to america this time? Eh, i really don't know. I've been to a lot of places in the past three years, even though i'm still a minor, i have my ways.

I've been to fance, germany, china, australia. I came back because i missed Leah too much. She was the only reason i came back to Korea, even though i missed talking in korean, i still didn't want to come back.

But now i'm here, for a while. I'll be going soon.

Leave this place for good this time. _Never going to come back._

I guess the movie had finished, i got up. "I'm going for a cigarette!" i told everyone, "You can start the movie without me" i said, they nodded. I smiled, aigoo.

I went out into the balcony and lit my cigarette. I looked around, there was two guys there.

They were talking. I listened.

*Down there*

(T.O.P P.O.V)

"Seunghyun, what the hell man? Why are you drinking all of a sudden?" asked my bestfriend Gdragon, i blinked. I really had no idea why i was drinking.

"She's here" i said, of course he knew that. He met her before i did. Well he didn't know it was actually her. I mean he mistook her for a guy.

I looked down, she changed since the last time i saw her. The last time i saw her, her hair was long and she had more curves. And her chest wasn't that flat. Aish! What the hell am i thinking?

"I know she's here." he said, i looked at him. I completly forgot he was there.

"I'm confused" i said, he raised his eyebrow. "My feelings are confusing me" i said again, they were. I had no idea how to feel, one side of me wants to destroy her and the other wants to hug her. I missed her. "Byul, i missed you." i thought in my head.

I missed the way she would yell at me for taking her stuff at school, or when i bullied people at school she would stand up for them.

She's changed, I'm not sure why i loved her in the first place. When i saw her for the first time i was breathless, she was so small.

Of course i was just a child but i knew i loved her. She looked so sweet.

My older brother Siwon said that you want the girl to know you like her, you have to be a little mean to her.

I guess i went overboard with the meaness. She hated me. She still does.

"What's wrong with your feelings?" he asked, sitting next to me. "I still love her"

Bihyul P.O.V

"What?!?!" i yelled, the door was open in the apartment causing everyone to look at me. I looked down at the guys, they looked around. They didn't seem to see me.

What the heck?! Seunghyun loved me? No, he didn't.

He pulled my hair when we were kids and threw my icecream in the sand.

He even threw mudd at my dress. He put worms in my sandwiches at lunch.

He even cut my hair when it was in a ponytail. Not that i mind, but my parents got really angry at me for "Cutting my own hair", he lied to my parents, made them think i was the one who cut it.

"What's wrong?" asked Mai, coming over towards me. I shook my head "Nothing" i said.

She sent me a worried look, "Are you sure?" she asked, i nodded. I threw my cigarette and went inside.

I sat next to Leah, who was half asleep.

I stared at the tv. Not seeing anything.

(Mai P.O.V)

Weird, Bihyul looked like she saw a ghost. I waved my hand infront of her face, she looked at me and smiled.

Strange, i've never seem her like this before.

I sat down next to So-min, who looked bored as heck. We were watching a comedy-romace. She looked like she was pissed off.

I gulped. "Yah! Open door, who lives there" we heard someone yell, i looked at the door. Our door was open. I looked at the girls, they had the same expression on their faces.

"Who is it?" i asked Bihyul. She had her hand on her face, it almost looked like she was embarassed.

__

TADA~!

Yep, there goes another chapter. Yeah, it's like 3:43 in the morning over here and i have to sleep, sorry if i wasn't updating. I was studying. I have my finals right now. I'm going to be finished soon so i can write more! I finally decided that i will write Into the Sky on Fanfiction(Dot) net. But i will write Into the Sky 2 on winglin(Dot) net. Yesh there will be a part 2! xD.

Comments are Love!


	13. READ!

Mai, So-min, i have decided to post this fic on Winglin, because i'm breaking fanficition(Dot) net rules.

Do you still want to be in the fic? I will post the link up when i get you guys' your answer.


End file.
